Bible Tales
by Ruz Malam
Summary: If you're tired of reading the bible because you're having trouble understanding it, read it in a more fanfic sorta way! Experience first-hand what each character thought and felt. This fanfic is based on the NKJV.
1. Genesis One - Chapter 1

**Point of View: God the Father**

* * *

Before my eyes was a formless dark void; lifeless as can be.

The Spirit of God hovered over the face of the waters.

"Let there be light!" I called out to the void and it was so.

I observed this light, noticing that this formless void now shines with glory, and I smiled. This is good. This is the same Light that will one day roam this world. As I joyfully saw this light, I divided it into two separate entities; Light and Darkness.

The Light will be called Day and the Darkness night. As the Light traveled around the formless void, one night passed and as the Light touched it's formless surface and passed over it, a full Day was complete with the fulfillment of one evening to morning.

"Let there be a firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters."

Thus, a canopy of water was created over the atmosphere of the formless void, creating a shield from the bright warm light that I would soon create; and also as world-wide spread speaker for my future creations to hear the stars-to-be twinkle. High above the canopy, the firmament I called Heaven.

"Let the waters under the heavens be gathered together into once place, and let dry land appear." And it was so. Waters below the canopy of atmospheric waters and the firmament formed into bodies of water; the oceans would not yet appear until the Flood. Dry and barren lands formed aside the waters, ready for the next day's creation. The dry land is called Earth and the gathered waters Seas. Upon conception, dry land begging for more creation and the waters flowing, equally pleading for creation, I saw these things and how pleasing they were to me. Thus ended the second day.

"Let the earth bring forth grass, the herb that yields seed, and the fruit tree that yields fruit according to its kind, whose seed is in itself, on the earth." And it was so. Earth brought forth grass, growing within the evening and morning, bringing forth its seed after its own kind and not any other. The grass blanketed the dry land plentifully, giving it more life. The trees who yields fruit with inner seeds of its one kind only also grew within a day, these trees flourishing among the grass as one and sang their tiny songs as they grew; I saw them doing this and knew this was good. The third day concluded with the passing of evening and morning.

"Let there be lights in the firmament of the heavens to divide the day from the night, and let them be for signs and seasons, and for days and years; and let them be lights in the firmament of the heavens to give light on the earth." And it was so. I made two great lights: the greater light to rule the day, and the lesser light to rule the night. As these were formed in completion, I made the stars also; suns miles and miles away from this galaxy, serving as greater lights for other planets that this world was meant to travel-by-thought to before the Fall of Man. And while knowing that these elements would one day be worshipped in place of Me, I knew this was good all the same. As the Earth rotated, feeling the reflective light of the lesser light during the evening and the warmth of the greater light during the day, the fourth day ended.

"Let the waters abound with an abundance of living creatures (both great and small), and let the birds fly above the earth across the face of the firmament of the heavens." And I formed great sea creatures and every living thing that moves, with which the waters abounded, according to their own kind, and every winged bird according to its kind. And as I took note of the singing birds flying freely and the sea creatures making jubilant noises, I blessed them saying, "Be fruitful and multiply, and fill the waters in the seas, and let birds multiply on the earth." As they all experienced night and day, the fifth day was over.

"Let the earth bring forth the living creature according to its kind; cattle and creeping thing and beast of the earth, each according to its kind and not another." And it was so. I observed them dancing and interacting with one another, making friends of each other, I laughed a great laugh of happiness as I noticed each one. This was good, indeed.

I looked to the Spirit of God and my Son and said to them, "Let Us make man in Our likeness; let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, over the birds of the air, and over the cattle, over all the earth and over every creeping thing that creeps on the earth. Every thing created before man will be to his pleasure; interacting with creation in joy."

So man was made in His own image; in the image of God we created them; male and female we created them.

Then I blessed them, and I said to them, "Be fruitful and multiply; fill the earth and subdue it; have dominion over the fish of the sea, over the birds of the air, and over every living thing that moves on the earth. For these things I have given you as a pleasure, to interact with kindness with all these things.

"See, I have given you every herb that yields seed which is on the face of all the earth and every tree whose fruit yields seed; to you it shall be for food.

"Also to every beast of the earth, to every bird of the air, and to everything that creeps on the earth, in which there is life, I have given every green herb for food." And it was so.

Then as we, the Trinity of God, oversaw the entire earth filled with creation, everything that was made, living peacefully and in happiness, it all was indeed all very good. So the sixth day was done at the rising of the lesser light upon the seventh day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the beginning of the weekly (Sabbath) fanfic I have planned to write! At first, I didn't actually think I'd find a way to write a Biblical fanfic, but lo and behold, I discovered a way! I will rewrite the bible stories in my own words and according to my own faith and try to keep true to the Word as much as possible. If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me. Happy Sabbath!**

**Next Time: Detailed description of creation and the Creation of Woman**


	2. Genesis One - Chapter 2

**Point of View: God**

* * *

Thus the heavens and the earth and all the host of them were finished.

And on the Seventh Day I ended the work which I had done, and I rested on the Seventh Day from it; enjoying what I had created.

I blessed the Seventh Day and sanctified it, because in it, I rested from all work which I had created and made. (This day was to be special; from evening to evening, I would spend this day with my creation, Man. And they would be with me, also. There is no other day but this Day [Saturday], that I had deemed Holy. Man cannot change the authority and call it their day of worship. They have thought to change Times [calendar and the creation of midnight which destroys the day being evening to evening] and Laws [the destruction of the Second and Fourth Commandment which says no idol worship and to forget the only Commandment which says to remember the true Seventh Day Sabbath; which you, readers, will read much later on].)

This is the history of the heavens and the earth when they were created, in the day that I, the Lord God, made the earth and the heavens;

Before any plant of the field was in the earth and before any herb of the field had grown. For I had not yet caused it to rain upon the earth and there was no Man to till the ground;

But a mist went up from the earth and watered the whole face of the ground.

And I, the Lord God, formed Man of the dust of the ground, getting on my knees, molding and forming the dirt into Our Image, taking time to perfect what I cared for. Upon my knees, I breathed life into the nostrils of this Man and he BECAME a living being. (My Creation will soon quarrel amongst themselves that they have a soul when indeed, My Breath of Life and the Dust together ARE the Soul.)

* * *

**Life's In God's Garden**

**Point of View: Adam**

* * *

The Lord God planted a garden eastward in Eden, and there I, whom God had made, was put there.

And out of the ground the Lord God made every tree grow that is pleasant to the sight and good for food. The Tree of Life was also in the midst of the Garden, and the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil.

Now a river went out of Eden to water the Garden, and from there it parted and became riverheads.

The name of the first is Pishon; it is the one which skirts the whole land of Havilah, where there is gold.

And the gold of that land is good. Bdellium and the onyx stone are there, also.

The name of the second river is Gihon; it is the one which goes around the whole land of Cush.

The name of the third river is Hiddekel; it is the one which goes toward the east of Assyria. The fourth river is the Euphrates.

Then the Lord God took me and put me in the Garden of Eden to tend and keep it.

And the Lord God commanded me, saying,

"Of every tree of the Garden you may freely eat;

But of the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil you shall not eat, for in the day you eat of it, you shall surely die." I heeded His warning with careful understanding.(a day is to a year, and for the case of Adam, a year is longer, as you will find out later. Also, God was not keeping any "Divine" or "Illuminated" thought from Him. As you will soon see, reader, He was protecting him from the coldness of the separation of God and Creation.)

And the Lord God said,

"It is not good that Man should be alone; I will make him a helper comparable to him."

"Out of the ground the Lord God formed every beast of the field and every bird of the air, and brought them to me to see what I would call them. And whatever I called each living creature, that was its name.

To a long necked and tall creature I called Giraffe, to a small and frail creature I called Mouse, and to a large and slow creature I called Elephant. As I interacted with every living creature with love, I named each one.

So I gave names to all cattle, to the birds of the air, and to every beast of the field. But for me, there was not found a Helper comparable to me.

And the Lord God caused a deep sleep to fall on me, and I slept; and He took one of my ribs, and closed up the flesh in its place (basically the very first surgery).

Then the rib which the Lord God had taken out of me He made into a Woman, and He brought her to me. Undoubtedly, this creature from my side was indeed lovely and pleasing to the eye.

And I said,

"This is now bone of my bones

And flesh of my flesh;

She shall be called Woman,

Because she was taken out of Man.

Therefore a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife, and they shall become one flesh (this means intercourse and family-making within the confines of marriage, not as girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever).

And we were both naked, me and my wife, and were not ashamed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my second chapter to my Biblical Fanfic. I know some people will disagree with things in this chapter, however, I'm not basing it upon my own beliefs or corruption thereof, this is based on teachings of my faith and of the bible. Scriptures are linked together in a delicate balance; never contradicting one another. Only those whose hearts are closed to the truth have believed this lie. I would not post lies, only truth that is biblically sound. And those who believe the bible is not to be trusted have been also told a lie; for this and the coupled action of prayer makes a Christian who they are in Jesus. They are the ones who follow the traditions of Men. And I, myself, do not wish to partake in tradition. Lastly, Sabbath is not work and those who say it is would rather spend an hour of church devoted to God and the rest of the day and week to themselves; when we learned in the previous chapter that a day to God is from evening to evening; still regarded a 24 hour day save for sleep. A whole day out of the other six are NOTHING. Yet we humans thrive on our own pleasures. Just today I was distracted by other things that could have been spent on Him. One day, friends, is a fraction of your week to God; and that's all he asks! Just like how he asks a tenth, a fraction, of your income. So please, do not simply believe what you were taught, but also do not take my word for it. Look through the Bible to find out whether my words are truth. Sorry for my babble, I was preparing for bickerers and arguments. Thank you for reading my fanfic, regardless of any untruths. Happy Sabbath!**


End file.
